Battles and Wars in The First Age
Please help expand this page! If you know any major battles or wars that occurred in The First Age, please write below. Include a close date or specific date, the participants, etc. 'Battles' These weren't wars, but more of fights. 'Territory' 'Other' Blackpaw Werewolf Pack vs. BloodclawClan ' This battle was on March 31st 2014 approx. 3:00 pm (US west coast time), right before the Last Gathering. Blackpaw arrived on BloodclawClan territory to force out an apology from the Bloodclaw deputy Autumnwhisker for emotionally wounding a Blackpaw pack member. Moon Harbringer of Blackpaw Pack murdered Autumnwhisker and BloodclawClan reacted by calling several allied groups to avenge Autumnwhisker's murder. Blackpaw also called allies and the battle raged on until Autumnwhisker's ghost hysterically apologized to Moon Harbringer. Blackpaw's alpha took his pack off BloodclawClan's land and the rest of the groups left. And that's the story of the mysterious huge battle that no one knew the reason for.'' '''BloodclawClan vs. PineClan This battle happened durring the Era of the New Clans, very close to the End of Free Realms, about late 2013/early 2014. A BloodclawClan apprentice had been in Snowhill and an unnamed Clan lead by Proudstar attacked her, claiming that area as their territory (even though Snowhill was reserved for Packs). Reinforcements from Bloodclaw came to protect their apprentice, and Proudstar's Clan called PineClan. BloodclawClan left Snowhill and returned to their territory in the Wilds, only for PineClan to follow them. The PineClan deputy admited to only wanting to annoy Bloodclaw and then called several small Clans to invade. Bloodclaw and a couple of their own allies fought PineClan and the other invaders until they left the area. After it seemed like all was done and over with, Moon Harbringer of Blackpaw Werewolf Pack, and a couple of her packmates, arrived to confront the BloodclawClan leader, Shatteredstar, about "hurting" PineClan. One of the Blackpaw wolves then stabbed Shatteredstar in the neck with a dagger, ending her rein as leader of BloodclawClan. Wars The major wars that occurred in The First Age are below. Category:The First Age BloodclawClan & PoisonIvyClan vs. TigerClan This war took place in the Era Of The New Clans, around late 2013/early 2014. It was started by Shatteredstar leader of BloodclawClan as a move of revenge for her mother and former Clan leader. The previous BloodclawClan leader, Bluestar, was murdered by a cat posing to be from TigerClan. So Shatteredstar lead her Clan along with her sister Poisonstar's Clan (PoisonIvyClan) into a war that ended in the death of TigerClan. There were two assults on TigerClan by both Bloodclaw and PoisonIvy together and there is said to have been multiple more by PoisonIvyClan alone. BloodclawClan vs. MeadowClan This war was during the Era Of The New Clans, about early 2014. MeadowClan had just moved in next to BloodclawClan and their members trespassed frequently. The war consisted of several boarder fights a day for many moons. Eventually MeadowClan died out and BloodclawClan made plans to take over the old MeadowClan territory and add it to their own.